


Forbidden Fantasy

by TheMessrs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMessrs/pseuds/TheMessrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If fantasy were real, we'd all be rulers of our world." — Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Secret by Maroon 5. Originally posted [here](http://dog-star.tumblr.com/post/58266421821/forbidden-fantasy).

At night when Sirius knows that he’s completely alone, he lets his eyes fall gently closed and listens for the whisper of fabric falling over the side of his bed.  
  
In the fantasy, he can picture a silhouette atop him, draped so blessedly warm and sumptuous that he could live for weeks without any more sustenance than _this_. His hands ache to touch, so he reaches out, slowly, blindly, until he feels soft skin beneath the pads of his fingers. They slide up, up, close around a narrow waist and pull the body forward against his chest. Two hearts synchronise, his eyelashes flutter against his pale cheeks, and —  
  
"Oh god!" he gasps into a mouth that swiftly claims his in a searing kiss. He knows that face so well, but now it’s just lips and teeth and a tongue begging entrance. He willingly gives over control and they’re kissing so deep and hard that this feels more like getting thoroughly fucked than anything he’s ever felt.

Hands slip down suddenly, wet with something tingly that slides down sensually and drips warm onto the bed. Sirius groans needily, arching up to reach those delicious lips again; but he’s held down by some invisible force, whispered words teasing the shell of his ear as fingers dance delicately along his erection. Before he knows what’s happening, he’s encased in heat and silk and _fuck that’s so good_ that he can’t think anymore.  
  
Dark storm clouds swirl fiercely in his eyes a second before he can move his arms to bring their lips back together. Their bodies move gracefully at first, slick and smooth, just a shiver from his lover at the equal parts pain and pleasure Sirius can see on that beautiful face.  
  
A moan escapes between them and he doesn’t know whose it is, but he thinks it doesn’t matter because this feels so good, he could scream with it. He’s burning hot now, hips twisting and thrusting and mouths gasping — panting breaths mingle and Sirius whispers hotly in the mouth above him:  
  
"Moony, come for me."  
  
His fingers grip his friend’s cock so tight and sweet that it takes just a few milking pumps, a few more hard and fast thrusts upwards, then Remus is on his back and Sirius is fucking him into the mattress like it’s the last chance he’ll ever get.  
  
They’re both gasping, shouting, groaning until their throats hurt with it. His entire body feels white-hot when his come fills Remus up almost to bursting. The sheets are tangled between their feet; sticky pearly fluid is pressing them even closer together; a pair of matching smiles lift their lips when they kiss one last time —  
  
It’s gone as soon as it’s come when he wakes up to blinding white and an embarrassing mess that forms a spot in the sheet above his limp cock.  
  
He’s still alone, and the realisation is enough to tear a heartfelt sob from his chest. At least no one can see the tears he cries.


End file.
